


Sudden Parenthood

by Ally265



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Childbirth, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 03, Pregnancy Scares, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally265/pseuds/Ally265
Summary: When Greendales study group member Troy Barnes starts feeling sick the study group begin to suspect a new tiny addition will be  coming to Greendale.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir, Britta Perry/Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I hope you all enjoy this little short stories. There shouldn't be more than 10 chapters max.
> 
> Orientations and pairs thus far
> 
> Omega: Troy (Mated to Abed and Annie)  
> Alpha: Abed (Mated to Troy and Annie)  
> Beta: Annie (Mated to Troy and Abed)  
> Alpha: Britta (unmated)  
> Omega: Shirley (mated to Andrea)  
> Alpha: Pierce (unmated)  
> Beta: Jeffrey (unmated.)

It was almost midnight and Abed was working on a new short film when he felt a wave of hunger hit him. He yawn softly before heading to the kitchen and began preparing and microwaving a bowl of buttered noodles. 

As the green numbers counted down a heavy lided Troy shuffled out. "Abed… Annine is asking when you are coming to bed." He muffled out.

"Soon." Abed replied looking back at the the timer.

"But Abed… your side is so cold without you." Troy groans softly.

Abed opens his arm up which Troy immediately fell into laying his head against his chest falling into a light sleep.

Ding!

The microwave went off making Abed loosen one hand from around Troy to retrieve the bowl with an oven mitt. Troy stirred uncomfortably before the sudden urge to throw up woke him from his sleep. He quickly let's go of Abed which was then followed by some gagging and the inevitable race to the toilet. The slamming of the bathroom door behind resulted in a bed headed Annie to appear blinking away the drowsiness from her eyes.

"What happening out here Abed?", Annie asked approaching him. The worrying look on her face gradually making its appearance.

Abed blinked for a moment trying to process what just happened before facing Annie's question. "I was making buttered noodles but when I took then out Troy ran off. Supposedly throwing up.".

"Oh my." Annie responds looking towards the way to the bathroom. "He's never had a problem with your buttered noodle before.". Suddenly, Annies eyes widened darting them towards Abed. "Abed during Troy's heat last week did you remember to wear a condom?" 

"Yes…" Abed responds quickly but his face went from surety to questioning to completely blank. His body stiffened a bit as well.

"Abed… you did wear a condom the whole time  _ right _ ?" Annie repeats stressing on the right. 

"Right if you don't count the time in the bathroom when we was showering him." Abed responds now looking towards the same route to the bathroom as Annie was. 

"Oh this bad, really really bad." Annie began in her panicking voice. "We need to be sure so I'm going to the drug store and get Troy a pregnancy test while you check up on him." 

Annie quickly shuffled on her fuzzy pink slippers and grabbed her wallet before making a brief run to the store leaving Abed still standing in the kitchen.

Abed stood thier for a good 5 minutes before walking on the route he has been staring at for said minutes. He slowly opened the door revealing a flushed Troy on the floor with his back leaning against the bathroom wall. The smell vomit is strong in the air while Troy looked ready to go again any minute.

Troy looked up weakly at Abed, "Sorry. The smell got to me." He manages to say, his voice a bit raspy.

"It's not your fault." Abed replies coolly. 

"Then what was it then. Making me feel so… sick?" Troy question fixing himself up straighter.

"Annie thinks you may be pregnant." Might as well peel the bandaid of quickly Abed thinks.

Troy went from confused to fright in a span of a minute. "Nana always told me doing buttstuff without the rubber will cause this." Troy cried feeling his eyes starting to fill with tears.

"You may not be and it would be a Friends situation but then you are then it would be Expect the Unexpected situation." Abed said beginning to fall into his land of tropes.

"Abed please I'm freaking out. I can't have a kid now! I'm barely able to take care of myself." 

Abed was unsure what to do. He is in the same state of readiness as Troy. The only one closest to being ready for parenthood would be Annie. All Abed could do was slide to Troy's level and wrap an arm around his body holding him close.

Not too long after Annie appeared in the bathroom holding 5 different types of tests. "I didn't have time to look up the most effective so I just bought one of each." 

After a quick read of the instructions and covering of eyes so Troy could pee all test were completed and after 10 prolonged minutes and a quick puke later the results were ready to be viewed. 

"I think Troy should be the one to reveal the results. " Annie suggest which Abed nods in agreement to. 

Troy let's out a shakey breath. His shakey hands reached out turning each test over one by one. Each revealing a resounding -

"Negative." Troy announces causing all to let out a breath of relief.

"Thank God!" Annie responds before quickly back peddling. "I mean it's for the best."

"Agreed. I really didn't want to be a parent now." Troy agrees.

"Besides a baby right now would mess up our flow." Abed adds to Troy. 

"So it's settled no more unprotected sex?" Annie begins.

"Agreed."

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

It's been 2 weeks since the pregnancy scare. Troy has been getting sick but thanks to some herbal tea Shirley brought Troy has been feeling better already.

Today in study group things progressed as normal as any study session usually did. Pierce making an insensitive comment causing Shirley to be offended. That results in Britta starting a long speech to Pierce about it which is backed up by Annie all the while Troy is trying to catch up. This would goes on until Jeff intervenes.

"Can you stop it guys. We all know Pierce is an insensitive person so if we waste our energy everytime to argue him we will soon be looking old like him. Look at Troy, he isn't even blowing up at him.". 

"Well it's good Troy didn't get all worked up. Stress isn't good for a baby.". Shirely replies.

The room was dead silent. All eyes were now on Troy who at this point wanted to fall right out this conversation. 

"Troy is this true?" Britta asked breaking the silence.

"What no! I'm not pregnant." Troy defended.

"Your stomach hasn't been bothering you since you've been drinking the tea? That tea worked wonders on my morning sickness with my boys." . Shirley replied back causing Troy to bite his lip. "Plus your scent has changed a bit.".

Everyone took a sniff of the air besides Annie and Jeff who could not smell anything due to being betas. 

"Shirely isn't wrong, you do smell differently, almost sweet. " Britta responded which earned a small but shocking growl from Abed which Britta responded putting up her hands. "I'm not gonna take Troy Abed.".

"Well there is only one way to find out." Jeff rose from his seat taking a pregnancy test from out his bag which earned him odd looks.

"Why do you have a pregnancy test?" Annie questioned.

"For emergency reasons." Jeff quickly shot down the question and tossed the box to Troy.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

The group congregated around the bathroom door waiting impatiently for Troy to reappear with the results. 

"So Abed, Annie … what do you guys plan to do if the test is positive. Raise the little child and annoite him in the eyes of the lord?" Shirley questions.

"We already tested him and it was negative… he is only doing this to show you guys." Abed responds.

Everyone besides Annie and Abed sighed. 

"Could of told them that before I did the test." Troy said now outside the bathroom holding the used pregnancy test.

"So it's negative then?", Britta questions.

"It said inconsive." Troy replied handing it over to Annie. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I guess it neither good nor bad." Annie replies.

"Well since Troy tested negative already I guess it makes no sense to fuss over this." Jeff said and everyone besides Abed settled for that answer.

Abed sat rigged not truely convinced but for the sake of the runtime replied,

"This sounds like a pregnancy flick more and more.".

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Wet Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woke up free  
> Went sleep a mother.
> 
> Warnings: contains depictions of sex and birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orientations and Pairings thus far.
> 
> Omega: Troy (Mated to Abed and Annie)  
> Alpha: Abed (Mated to Troy and Annie)  
> Beta: Annie (Mated to Troy and Abed)  
> Alpha: Britta (unmated)  
> Omega: Shirley (mated to Andrea)  
> Alpha: Pierce (unmated)  
> Beta: Jeffrey (unmated.)

**Troy PoV**

A soft moan escapes from Annie's mouth. I alternated between suckling and teasing with my tongue each getting a satisfied moan pass through Annie's pink lips.

Annie gripped against the white sheets when Abed began trailing his mouth down past her belly button. Mornings like this were always fun. I'm pretty sure it's not just the omega in me wanting to make my mates feel pleasure. 

The gentle tap of plastic on my shoulder brought me back to what I was doing. I looked up at Abed who was holding two condom out to me and bottle of lube in the other. Taking one condom I slipped it on and some lube before positioning at Annie's entrance.

Annie gives a confirming nod before I slowly slipped in. I feel Annie clenched around me as she gasped. 

I spread my legs a bit allowing more access to my hole which he eagerly took advantage of. Since I'm still loose enough from last night Abed slipped in easily. The sensation of Abed inside always sent shivers of pleasure up my spine.

Then we began thrusting. After being together for almost a year it did take us a while before we came up with the perfect pace to do this properly. Each thrust they made usually made everyone feel good but today doing I felt bad. 

My stomach has began cramping every once in awhile lately but right now it was like someone is twisting up my nerves with thier fist.

"Stop! Pull out! Pull out!", I shouted in a pained voice. 

Abed quickly complied pulling out quickly allowing me to slip out of Annie. 

Annie sits up on her elbows with a look of concern. "What's wrong Troy?". She questioned.

"My tummy hurts.", I replied rubbing it softly. Another pain hits again this time sending me straight to the bathroom.

It's not the 'I wanna use the toilet pain' but it was similar. I leaned back against the tank as I suddenly and uncontrollably peed. Well I thought I did.

The quick knock on the door signaled to me who was there. I opened the medicine chest taking out Annie's pain relievers taking two dry swallowing before opening the door.

"Are you okay? You never had that sort of pain during sex." Abed quickly questioned.

"It's fine, just stomach ache.", I replied and tiptoed a bit pressing a short kiss on Abed's mouth. Abed stared at me for a moment before returning the quick kiss with a longer one. 

When the kiss broke Abed takes my hand cupping them together. "Annie is making pancakes.".

"Blueberry and chocolate?"

Abed shook his head," Just blueberry.".

"Still Pancakes!", I exclaimed as Abed guided me to the kitchen. Whatever pain this is shouldn't be  **_that_ ** serious. I can handle it.

○○○○○○○○○○●○○○○○○○○●○○○○○○○○●○○○○

Nope can not handle this. 

It's only been a few hours and I feel like I'm going to die. I can tell the others see or smell my distress. I have had Shirley and Britta question me already which I had to make up some constipation excuse. Annie has tried to talk me into seeing a doctor but what if they find out I got a day to live. Then I would spend my last day panicking about it. 

Now in the middle History I can't take it anymore. I raised my hand quickly. "Mr Cornwallis can I be excused. I need to use the bathroom.". 

Mr Cornwallis groans and motioned for me to go. I got to the bathroom slower that I usually would since I had to stop constantly when the pains hit.

When I finally made it the room was empty so I took the cleanest bathroom stall. I pulled off my pants but went for the underwear I felt something brush across my fingers. My orange and black striped boxers were soiled with blood. I reached behind feeling for what I felt before feeling a round object coming out. 

What is that? I had little time to dwell on that question when an incredible amount of pain and a new feeling of preassure began to hit. I put my hand across my mouth to muffle my pained scream. 

What is happening to me? 

I was hunched over grabbing my knees now pushing hard as it seems the only way to elevate the pain. The feeling of warm blood running down my leg, sweat falling into my eyes and the shakey feeling of my knees giving out made me feel like I was about to just drop down dead. 

If I am dead who's going to watch inspector space time with Abed. Who's going to do puppet shows with him. Who's going to taste everyone of Annie's pancake ideas. I don't want to leave them. 

I took my shirt from the end bundling it up to my neck biting it. Whatever is trying to come out of me is causing the pain so I gotta get it out to stop it. 

I pushed and pushed for minutes which felt like hours. Tears streaked down my face as I try again. A sudden gush of fluid came causing the object to slip out hitting my soiled jeans with a small thump. 

The pain faded away with small pangs still remaining. My body felt shakey as I peered down to see what I was trying to get out for the pass half an hour. 

A small baby laid in the pants. It barely moved besides the rise and fall of its, no his chest. A thick blue-purple cord attached to his navel leading all the way back inside of me. 

Fuck…

I just had a baby.

My mom's going to kill me.

The baby's honey face was scrunched and eyes shut tightly as he wiggles among my jeans. My hands shake as I reached down scooping the small child up not caring about the blood.

He felt so warm. 

The bathroom door opened breaking from my trance. 

"Troy are you in here!", Abed's normally cool voice was replaced with a panicked one. He must of surely felt my fright through the bond. The stall door swung open revealing Abed panting slightly like he ran all the way here. 

"Baby?…" was all he said as he stared now blankly at the situation. Oh no! I broke Abed!

"What happening in here Troy Abed came racing down…. Here." Annie said coming in with rest of the group trailing behind.

A wave of embarrassment came over me as I wished I could of had a chance to cover up.

"Troy you were pregnant!?" Jeff cried in utter disbelief. 

"I didn't know." I replied softly tilting my head down.

"So the pain you felt this morning was.. " Annie began before trailing off. She took two steps and she was by my side. "We need to get Troy and this baby to a hospital, Jeff you drive." She ordered and opened her bag taking out a pair of scissors. Annie began unlacing one of my shoes and used the string to tie off the cord. With a two tries the cord was cut and the baby let's out a softy cry.

It seemed like the cry snapped Abed out of it. He moved slowly towards me before suddenly picking me up bridal style. Annie placed her pink sweater over my lower half while Abed carried me out the school. 

We managed to leave the building unseen. Jeff unlocked his car and me, Abed and Annie got in. Britta tried to join claiming she knew more about childbirth than them but Jeff drove off having her go with Shirley and Pierce. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

  
  


The car was deadly silent. The only noise is the engine and the baby's soft cries. 

"I didn't know I was pregnant." Abed said monotonely, "I was expecting classic pregnancy tropes and I'm kinda disappointed we didn't get to do them.". 

"So you aren't mad about having a kid." Troy asked cautiously.

"Why would I be mad? I always suspected if our bond lasted long enough a child would inevitable. I did run a scenario if we produced a child now but Annie's ability to track all our cycles would prove difficult.". Abed replied. 

"How many scenarios did you run for us Abed?" Annie questions looking back from the passengers seat. 

"Thirty six." 

"And in any of them I was the one pregnant?". Annie's voice goes a bit high at the end. 

"Of course I did. We do switch a lot-"

"Okay I'm cutting this off here." Jeff finally cuts in. "I don't want to hear about your sex life.".

"Hey guys am I still supposed to feel pain?" Troy questions.

"Is it like prickles of pain or a wrapping pain?", Abed tone quickly turns to a interrogating mode.

"I don't know it just hurting a lot like before.". Troy whines.

"Theres more than one." Abed barely whispers. 

"What do you mean one more!?". The others cried. 

Abed gently lifts the baby from Troy's arms which Troy responds with a sad "aw". 

When the baby was safely in Annie's arms Abed sprang into action lifting up the now stained pink cardigan. 

"We have crowning." 

"No No not in my Lexus." Jeff tried to argue but it's too late for that now. 

"Not an option.", Abed replied and urged Troy to push.

Jeff groans swearing under his breath and pulled over on the side of the road.

°°°°•°•••••••○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Not even ten minutes past before the child's body was almost out. 

"Why does childbirth hurt so much!?", Troy cried. Abed got Jeff to hold one leg up spread while the other one was held back on a headrest. 

"It's alright Troy just one more push.".

"You said that the last time." Troy groaned but still pushed again wanting nothing more than to end it.

And it did end.

The tiny baby slipped right into its fathers hands. 

"We have a girl." Abed announces lifting the baby in his hoodie he took off prior to the birth. 

"She's so adorable." Annie gushed already wanting to snatch her up. 

"I want her." Troy had his hands up reaching for her. Abed had this look on his face that both Annie and Troy have only seen a few times before usually after they go on dates or just spend time together. 

Abed didn't want to let her go. 

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○●○○○○○○

It was around noon and the group was still in the hospital minus Pierce who got kicked out after trying to hit on the nurses there. 

The babies were checked over and were given a clean bill of health. Much to Troy's relief. 

"Do you guys have any names picked out yet?", Britta asks rubbing the little boy's cheek with her thumb. The boy shifted his cheek away from Britta in Annie's arms.

Both Troy and Abed opened thier mouth but were quickly shut closed by Annie, "We are not naming then after Inspector Space time characters, they would get made fun of in school.".

They both deflated. She wasn't wrong though. 

"I did have a few in mind like Diana and Thomas", Annie replied.

"They sound like people they are going to do my taxes which I hope they learn to do. Taxes are hard." Troy counters. 

" Well what do you have in mind?" Annie said with hint of challenge in her voice. 

" Abory and Trobenie" 

"That's just our names mashed together.".

Troy crossed his arms shrugging a bit, " I thought it was cool.".

"How about you Abed. Do you have any names in mind?." 

Abed replied with a shaking of his head. "I am fine with whatever you choose.".

"You wouldn't want any cultural significant name to represent your where you came from like Ata or maybe Aswad.". Britta now jumped back in.

  
  


"Not everyone needs a cultural impactful name. I think Joseph and Mary are some nice names to consider." Shirley joined in handing over the sleepy girl back to Troy much to his glee. 

"What about you Jeff?" Britta turned her attention to Jeff who has been unusually quiet since they arrived at the hospital.

"What about me?" 

"What would you name the twins?".

Jeff crossed his arms in thought, "I don't know, maybe Ariella and Gabe?".

"I like them." Abed announced.

"They are not bad names.", Annie also agrees.

"I think they are cute." Troy agrees as well."What about middle names?".

The room began back with thier back and forth again in which Jeff slipped out. He was walking across the maternity ward and some how needed up in the nursery viewing area. 

Four Male alphas and one female alpha were watching through the glass. All taking pictures and cooing at the babies. 

Why is he feeling this way?

He is too old for this to happen.

"All this talk about babies have you wanting one huh?" Britta said coming next to him.

"As if." Jeff replied but his voice weaker.

"It's not too late you know. To find a nice beta or omega to have child with." 

"This is going to back fire on me so bad." He mutters softly before looking over at Britta. "Can I tell you a secret?."

"I'm all ears."

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○●○●○○●○○●○○●●○○○●

"Abed, Annie do you think we can do this… be parents?", Troy asked.

Abed and Annie were sleeping over in the hospital chairs since Troy was scared the doctors might confuse him with someone else and do an accidental surgery on him.

"We may seem unprepared now but just give it a few months and we will get the hang of things." Annie responds taking one of Troy's hands.

"Annie is right. Besides as long as we stick together as a family there would be less likely we mess up.". Abed now kneeled down on the other side taking his other hand.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new parents bring the twins to school and news is revealed.

A sharp cry echoed through the small baby monitor. The small blue device somehow makes it sound more ear raping than it should be.

"Sounds like Gabe.." Troy's drowsy voice said.

A second cry joined the other.

"Gabe woke Ariella.", Annie now says her lilac eye mask still on her eyes. "I got up last time, one of two get up.".

Troy and Abed both sat up. Both eye's barely open. A tired game of rock paper scissors caused Abed being the one to go while Troy laid back to sleep.

Abed left for around 20 minutes before the crying finally stopped. When he returned to the room he was only in his underwear. He crawled back into bed slithering under the sheets.

The movement on the bed caused Troy to wake up again. His hand resting on Abed's bare flesh. 

"What happened to your pajamas?".

"Baby vomit.".

"Again? Told you to wear the rag when burping them."

"Mh don't want to talk. Sleep.".

"Alright, sleep tight.".

"You too.".

Wah!

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○•○•○○•○○○○○○○○

It was Wednesday morning and Jeff, Britta, and Shirely were seated around the table. Pierce was no where yo be seen. Jeff was typing on his phone while Britta and Shirely were discussing why Jesus doesn't all the poor people in the world.

Troy, Abed and Annie enter the room. Troy and Abed were both wearing matching white slings holding a baby inside, Troy held Ariella and Abed held Gabe,. Annie was trailing behind them struggling to carry the packed baby bag.

"Next time I'm holding Gabe.", she says placing the bag on the table.

"Not my fault you lost at rock paper scissors.", Abed counters 

Annie rolled her eyes and puts her attention back on the group. "Thanks again Shirley for the old baby clothes and bag you sure helped us out a lot.".

"Oh it was nothing. They are precious little baby how could godmother leave her God babies to freeze." She said in her sweet tone already out of her seat to scoop Ariella up from Troy.

Shirely appointed herself the twins Godmother even though she knows they would most likely not be christened they were still her God babies.

"Time for their bottle." He says as his watch beeped. He handed Gabe over to Annie before taking two bottles of pre-made formula and going out to hot it up. 

"Abed really has taken to parenthood.", Shirley comments. 

"Abed is a wonderful dad." Troy began. "I'm starting to think he is letting me win at rock paper scissors so I could sleep in the night.".

"but he's hasn't done anything, Abed yet though?". Britta questions.

  
  


"Really? Your making it seem like there is something wrong with Abed." 

"It's not that Troy. We just think that Abed doesn't cope well with change." Shirley tries to clarify.

Troy couldn't deny that it was true. Abed does respond negatively change such as the time the clock broke in the study room and the time he and Britta kinda dated. For the Troy kinda dating Britta part, Troy believed it may have been jealousy also.

"What's wrong with Abed?", Abed responds as he enters the study room holding two warm bottle of milk.

"Its nothing Abed.", Annie responds taking one bottle and starts feeding Gabe.

"So you are allowed to bring them here?", Jeff questions now looking up from his phone 

"Oh we brought them to this new parents class the school has.", Annie responds she looks over a Troy with uncertainty in her eyes. Troy was looking away not making eye contact with anyone in the group.

"And we also have a sitter…. Yeah for during other classes. " her voice got higher which Jeff raised an eyebrow which he was about to question when the dean walks in.

He was wearing a diaper, a yellow bib and a white big baby bonnet on his head. Troy and Shirely both shift the baby's gazes away also.

"Isn't it against school rules to go around dressed like that?". Jeff comments eyes widened in horror.

"Now I think we are passed this Jeffrey." The dean replied. "Anyway, I'm here to drop of Troy's letter pertaining to his recent withdrawal from Greendale and Annie's request for alternative home classes." He passes the letter to Troy who looked shocked and kinda hurt.

"I thought I asked you to do it silently." 

"Well I usually agree with everything you say I don't agree with this decision you two are making." The dean replied, "anyway have a deanerful day."

"You weren't going to tell us you were leaving Greendale?" Britta accused which Troy frantically shook his head.

"Its not like that, I was going to tell you but I didn't know how.". Troy explained. 

A soft whining sounds starts coming from Abed before speedwalking out the studyroom.

"You didn't tell him!?", Annie half yelled at Troy.

"I thought you would?", Troy half yelled back.

"Why would I if it's your news!"

"I don't know!", Troy placed Ariella in Shirley's arms before looking back to Annie, "I'm going to find Abed.". 

"I'm coming too." Annie responds handing Gabe over to Jeff who was trying to protest it but both Annie and Troy were already gone.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

**Jeff POV**

What just happen?

This went from normal to me with a baby abnormal in just 15 minutes. Gabe's face skrewed as he began to cry softly slowly increasing in sound. I looked over at Britta trying to hand him over but Britta shook her head.

"Why are you handing him to me for? Is it because I'm a woman that you suspect me to know how to deal with babies?" 

"I don't know how." I never had to deal with kids. I didn't have no brothers or sisters growing up or any kids of my own, hopefully.

"Well, look at what Shirely is doing." Britta says pointing towards Shirely who was singing 'Jesus loves me Yes I know' to her.

"Maybe he is still hungry? He was just being fed awhile ago.". Shirley suggests.

I looked towards the abandoned bottle on the table taking the glass bottle up. I remember seeing how Annie was doing it putting rubber part in his mouth which Gabe quickly suckled on.

Gabe took after Troy it seems. Those same innocent dark eyes staring straight back at me. There's some Abed in him too with the mouth and seems like thier hairs mixed making this glossy loose curly texture.

I glanced over the Britta who had moved over by Shirley side playing Ariella with a small bumblebee.

A baby with Brittas lips and eyes and with m amazing good looks would be an adorable baby

Oh no. Just a few minutes with one baby and my head went all messed up. Troy, Annie and Abed better hurry up before I start thinking of how cute twins would be. Damn it already thinking it.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



**Annie POV**

Abed usually has two hideout places when he is upset. One is underneath the tree near the Luis Guzman statue and another in film studies class when it's empty.

I knew Abed wouldn't go by the tree though. It's too open and crowded during mornings. So me and troy headed to the film studies class. 

Troy wouldn't stop fidgeting thing with his long sleeves shirts's cuff the whole way. When we arrived at the room I was correct. Abed was sitting in the corner on the desk. His right leg up while the other dangled as he looked out the window.

I looked at Troy I grabbing his hand supportively and walked in the room. Abed looked up at us before looking back out.

"Abed...we were going to tell you but we didn't know how." I began.

"Yeah, we didn't want to tell you it suddenly like what happened just now." Troy added.

Abed looked at us now. In a swift movement he hopes down from the table. "I knew change would happen when the twins were born. I thought I could handle it because it was just adding to the story not removing.".

Abed voice didn't change nor did his facial expression. If anyone saw him they would think he's fine. But I could tell he was scared inside. His eyes were screaming out for help to anyone who notices. 

I looked over at Troy who has noticed as well. He takes Abed's hand in his holding to mine tighter.

"Abed, We are not leaving your story. Just that we will not be together all the time doesn't mean I'm leaving your story ." 

Abed shifts a bit on his feet, "I don't want to be a part from you or Annie.". 

"Abed me and Troy are not going anywhere we love you.", I said taking Abed's other hand.

"What if you stopped and find a better alpha. What if you both decide you don't want to help raise the twins anymore because you find out they are too much like me.".

So that's what's happening. 

"We would never do that Abed. What happened with your mother would never happened to us I promise you.".

Abed looked between both of us. "Cool." The corners of his mouth goes up a bit. "Coolcoolcool.".

Me and Troy wrapped our arms around him tightly embracing his warmth. When we separated I looked at the time and gasped.

"We only have five minutes before class starts.", I said grabbing both thier hands pulling them towards the study room. As I pulled I could hear them laugh softly behind me and I couldn't stop the smile from coming tonmy face.

I love my boys.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Parenting 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenting class + hijinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orientations and Pairings thus far.
> 
> Omega: Troy (Mated to Abed and Annie)  
> Alpha: Abed (Mated to Troy and Annie)  
> Beta: Annie (Mated to Troy and Abed)  
> Alpha: Britta (unmated)  
> Omega: Shirley (mated to Andrea)  
> Alpha: Pierce (unmated)  
> Beta: Jeffrey (unmated.)

Parenting 101

They were unable to get to the class on time which resulted them both seated in front desk directly across a mother depratly trying to lull her baby to sleep. Annie shuffles a bit away closer to Abed trying to keep Ariella sleep. 

The teacher for this class seemed as odd as any Greendale teacher. Ms Holly wore a brightly colored attire equivalent to the sixth inspector's wear. She too had a small child with her who looked clearly annoyed being held loosely in one arm.

"Today in Parenting 101 we'll be learning how properly feed a child.", her cherry voice chimed.

"Baby feeding shouldn't be so bad, we basically do it already." Annie comments softly to Troy and Abed who nods in agreement.

"Can I have the mothers remove your shirts.".

Troy and Annie looked at each in confusion then glanced up at Abed who didn't seem to have an answer either.

"Excuse me, Ms Holly. Troy isn't producing any breastmilk or am I so can we be excused from this excersie.", Annie asks and Ms Holly laughs.

"No worries, you two can you this.", she threw two cushion bag like bras each having pink rubber nipples on the outside.

After a reluctant disrobe, Troy and Annie sat awkwardly infront of Abed wearing the material. Abed seemed intrigued by them as they felt kinda warm and round like the real thing. 

"I always wondered what's it like to have breasts. Never thought they would be so itchy.". Troy says sliding his hand under the fake breasts rubbing his chest. 

Ariella whines which turns to a soft cry against the fake breast. 

Troy fussed holding her to latch to the fake nipple but Ariella's cries increased. Annie seemed to have calmed Gabe down abd managed to get him latched on. 

"Well its seems that we have fussy mummy here. And Fussy mummy's get the flour baby.". She hands Ariella to Abed and replaced her with a bag of flour with a bib on it. 

"You will use this until your fussy mommy sydrome is out the way. Now back to breasts"

Troy slouched back with small pout. Abed nudges him gently with his elbow. Troy looks up and smiled slightly. 

~~~•~••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Troy POV**

Am I a bad mother?

The question rings through my mind as I sit outside under a tree with Abed not long after my 6th Parenting 101 class. Every class it seems like the teacher is finding some way to patronize me.

This class she was constantly making me do over a diaper on a bag of flour. Over and Over like I haven't done it before on my own kids. 

Its like as an Omega I'm suppose to naturally know how to take care of children. Maybe that's why there is barely Omegas in the class. 

"Troy, the bottle is empty.", Abed snaps me out of it 

I looked down seeing Gabe sucking on said empty bottle. I slipped the nipple from his mouth and turned him on his shoulder burping him.

"Abed do you think I am a bad mother?" I asked.

Abed pauses a moment in thought. "You are not a bad mother Troy. You are far from that ".

"But in class I can never do anything right.".

"The class is just a formality. It's up to you to decide what being a good mother is.".

A bright smile spread across my face. I leaned next to his shoulder before saying I'm lovey dovey voice, "I love you.".

"Troy."

"Yes, Abed."

"I am going to kiss you now.".

"Never gonna stop you.".

Abed leans forward and places a short kiss on my lips. For the whole year we have been together I still feel tingles running through my spine. Like every kiss was our first kiss. 

**Ding!**

We separated as Abed checked his phone. 

"Let's go to the store.".

"Can I get stuff to make special drink?."

"As long as Annie doesn't find out.".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jeff POV**

"What do you mean you can't renew my prescription." I snapped at the pharmacist behind the counter.

The weary pharmacist sign softly, "I'm sorry Mr Winger, constant use of this product will cause reproductive problems.".

"You think I want kids. I'm the guy who can sleep with whoever I want, can't do that with a kid.".

"Mr Wringer my only advice to give is to stock up on water and food,and brace for impact.". She replied and reached over grabbing a row of condoms and a small libe bottle, "if not use these."

I huffed reluctantly grabbing the items leaving the pharmacy. I entered the car slamming the door close. Stupid pharmacist, stupid law , stupid body! 

**Beep!**

I looked over at my phone noticing a message from Britta.

_ Britta: r u free? _

_ Jeff: depends what u need. _

_ Britta: Important planning, meet in study room. _

_ Jeff: fine _

Before my phone closed I took a glance at the date.

Only 3 days

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Abed POV**

Somethings going to happen.

We've been in this state of bliss without facing any opposition. Now with a party on the way the universe dictates some opposition. 

Troy was looking around aisles. One hand holding one box of hot chocolate and the other securely under Gabe. 

"Ever thought of adding marshmallows to it?". Troy asks his eyes directed towards the snack aisle.

"Annie says you shouldn't be eating so much sweets or your breastmilk will never come in." 

"Fine…"

Troy was pulling disappointed face again. Head bowed and eyes meeting mine once in awhile. 

"I'll make chicken strips for dinner.".

"With your special sauce?".

"Yes."

Troy perks his head back up. "Your the best.".

We reached the produce aisle I still felt a sense of warning. Every step I took was like stepping through am elastic barrier.

"Abed?" 

The barrier is breaking. 

"I can explain.".

"Yes Abed explain to me how you went from no kids a months ago to two kids.".

I didn't get a chance to explain when the barrier burst entirely.

"I would like to know that too.". A new female voice said.

Troy's eyes widened and the choclate hits the floor. 

"Mom?"




**Britta PoV**

"I'm so happy you decided to plan a baby shower Troy, Annie," Shirley gushed placing down a bowl of kettle corn on the snack table. 

"It was more Abed's idea but we worked together on it.", Annie says hanging up the banner with me. 

Baby showers. Just ways for mothers to rake in gifts and compliments for thier own satisfaction. The only reason I'm here is because it's for Troy.

The door opened widely showing Jeff enter the room. He gazed up at the sign and he visibly stiffens. 

"Jeff? Is everything alright?". Shirely questions.

Jeff snaps out of it and scoffed. "Yeah just realizing what this was.". 

I walked over to Jeff placing a hand on his shoulder. "You sure it isn't about…", I whispered.

"It-"

"Everyone hide! Abed said they are coming up.". Annie announces and switches off the lights.

I suppose whatever it is, Jeff will tell me after the party.

The room was dark and everyone got into position. It was silent for a few minutes before the sounds of footsteps get closer to the door. 

The door opened and light flicked on.

"Surprise!"

There was a surprise. It was not Troy's surprised reaction however. 

It was our surprise. 

Troy at the brick of tears holding both the twins close while Abed stone faced holding Troy's hand tightly. That was only half the surprise. The other half was behind them were Abed's dad is standing behind them next to a slightly plump black woman who was looking between a mixed if anger and disappointment. 

This is going to be long day.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents find out. Conflict ensues.

**Troy POV**

"So your telling me that you went through 9 months carrying TWINS and you didn't know." my mom replies in a unconvinced tone. "Now I know you are little special baby but omegas are supposed to know these things.".

There she goes again. She is going to be just like Ms. Holly reminding me of my incapablity as an omega. It wouldn't be the first time his questioned his ability as an omega. 

Most persons in my community growing up thought I would be an Alpha or at least a Beta. I was athletic, energetic, charismatic and quite handsome. Then puberty hit and instead of the burn of a rut or sweet nothingness I was awaken sweating and legs covered in slick. 

It was a wonder how I stayed in Football but I guess they didn't want to be called discriminatory. Still the locker room was anything but. I try not think about there much.

"Mom I really.....I didn't know. Me and Abed have always been careful and I didn't feel pregnant.".

"What kind of omega are you to not know your own body." Mr Nadir now jumps in. "Not a good one. If you can't understand your body how you going to understand a child.".

This caused a heated argument in Arabic between Abed and his father. I didn't pick much up on it. Annie was better at Arabic than I am me when Abed was teaching them. I was better at Polish anyway. Things seems to have escalated further as both adults were ready to attack each other. 

Annie slipped herself between the two feuding adults separating them. "You both are acting like children." Annie yells.

"It is not my fault that your omega son trapped my son with kids he claimed to not know off." Mr Nadir spits.

"Excuse me?." My mom replied in that voice she makes when she hears she doesn't want to hear. "I don't know where you learned whatever that was but to me we don't suggest that my Troy is a Baby-trapper. So take that back to wherever in the middle east you come from.".

This is not how I wanted this to go. I thought maybe we could not do this until the twins were at least a year. Thier grandparents are fighting, thier father looks ready to break, thier mother is stressing and me. I just want to scream. The only reason stopping me from screaming is their surprisingly sleeping bodies in my arms. Despite all the noise and argument they still manage to sleep calmly.

That was until Jeff thought it would be a perfect time to start off his infamous speeches. By shouting at all of us to shut up.

Twin cries echoed through the room. Annie already rushed by to take one of them but I shook my head.

"I got this.". I replied and Annie made no protest but gave a supportive nod. 

Outside the study room was quite empty. Only a few stragglers roamed around the library. I went to the back of the library next to the world history of ladders section is. Not much people come by this section since the teachers famous ladder accident and the class was suspended for awhile. 

I leaned my head against the sticky wall shifting the two whimpering bodies in a more comfortable hold. I gently rocked them there big brown eyes stared filled with wonder. Both looking up wondering why they are. being held, where are they , who am I and so many more. A constant stare into uncertainty caused pools of water to build in thier eyes.

_ 'Hush little baby don't say a word. Daddy's going to buy you a mockingbird." _

Pools of water settle as they both stared up. Thier litte mouths pulled into an awkward smile as series of small giggles filled the corner. I couldn't hold back the smile from my face as I continued the song.

_ "And if that mockingbird don't sing. Daddy's going to buy a diamond ring.  _

_ And if that diamond ring is brass _

_ Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass _

_ And if that looking glass gets broke _

_ Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat _

_ And if that billy goat don't pull _

_ Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull _

_ And if that cart and bull turn over _

_ Daddy's gonna buy you a dog called Rover _

_ And if that dog called Rover don't bark _

_ Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart _

_ And if that horse and cart turn round _

_ You'll still be the sweetest little babies in town" _

A series of Aww's broke my attention away. The group plus my mom and Abed's dad stood watching on. 

"My little baby is a mommy now .", my mom said walking over giving me a tight side hug.

"Me and Tiffany have reached an agreement." Abed's dad began referring to my mother. "We have decided to leave you, Abed and Annie to be together on condition.".

"What's that?". 

Abed and Annie looked at each other before walking over. Both began kneeling down on one knee captivating both my attention and heartstrings. 

"Would you Troy Barnes do me Annie Edison-".

"And me, Abed Nadir the honour of marrying us and bonding us.".

The room was silent. Everyone on edge to hear my response. Even the stragglers turned in. 

"If I may be informal. Duh-Doy."

The group erupted in cheers. Abed and Annie were still looking at me like the were planning something. I guess they did cause now I'm in the air bridal style while Annie slipped the twins from my arms.

"Like right now?" I questioned.

"No. Your heat is scheduled to start next week so we will have plan before then. I just always imagined carrying you this way after proposing and Annie on the wedding night. " Abed explained.

"Tonight is time to celebrate and your mom agreed to watch the twins tonight.".Annie supply's as she hands over both of them to her.

"If we are going to celebrate can we stop so I can change my shirt I think it has baby spit on this.", I asked.

"I don't think that's drool Troy, it looks like your lactating." Britta points out.

"I'm not broken. I'm a good mother!".

"Troy you were always a good mother."

"I know but now I can say it without sounding full of myself.".

"True."

■□■□■□■□■♤□■□■□《■□■□■□■□□■□■■《》

**JEFF POV**

Why does it feel so wrong?

Not about Annie, Troy and Abed engagement I'm all for that.

But why does it feel so warm inside when I think about what they have. So warm that it hurts. Every time I think I get this wistful feeling. Maybe if I wasn't so…

So…

Jeff Winger. The man that can get in anyone's pants if he wished to. Jeff Winger, the suave talker. Jeff Winger, the beta.

But I have been Jeff Winger the beta for so long. To change into that new persona in such a short amount of time its irritating.

"Jeffery… You've been clutching that glass of vodka for about an hour now. Is something wrong?" Shirely asked in her concerned mother voice.

"I'm fine just mad.".

"Is it that guy with mullet over there. I can show how to fit a head between window panes." Shirley replied voice turning deadly.

"No, it's not that guy. I'm mad at myself.".

"Well when I'm mad at myself I usually turn to God for answers but when that's not available I look around my environment and find what's causing me to be mad. " she replied pulling the glass away from my grasp. "Drinking it away doesn't work." Her voice becoming seldom.

I sighed gazing around the bar. It isn't packed but it wasn't sparce either. Many bar goers of all statuses were out having fun. I couldn't see the trio of the night as they must of gone else where. Britta is at the table drinking her sixth drink for the night. Our eyes connect and it felt like a warmth pooling in my stomach. 

I don't know when my legs started to move or when she began to move either. I just know that in the end we are face to face in crowd of people.

"You make me mad Britta.".

"Why's that?"

"I'm mad because you make me feel things that this Jeff Winger shouldn't be feeling.".

"This Jeff Wringer needs to shut up and let the real Jeff kiss me.".

Like north and south poles connect or mouth latched together in a heated kiss. It didn't feel like kisses before. Like I was pretending to be not me. Like kissing with new lips that have never been touched. I felt like I was being me for the first time in my life. 

And Britta is the only one to know. All I can hope in that moment is that I don't Britta'd this new self up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me update


End file.
